


Floriography

by grossnoona



Series: Teenage Innocence [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? hoenstly??? this fic was a mess and had a lot of re-editing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Ritsu calls him fucking gay and honestly same, gay ass koga being a gay ass he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: It's so cliche.It's so very cliche.Koga would have hated it but having Mika tossed into this makes it all so tolerable or maybe even better.It's spring when they try something.It's also spring when everything also starts to bloom.(Koga's side to 花言葉)(Part of the series; Teenage Innocence)





	Floriography

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here.  
> Aha! I have managed to post it!  
> After days of squeezing energy each time I finish studying for the day!  
> I have made! the second part!
> 
> If you haven't read 花言葉 yet, please do read it first! You can read it here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, I had a hard time writing this with how busy this entire week had been!  
> I know I didn't need to post this fic when I'm so busy but I wanted to write Koga's side before going on a what might be a full hiatus on all of my SNS accounts so please enjoy this fic!

It’s odd.

 

It is  _ very odd. _

 

Koga doesn’t like flowers because he’s allergic to them. If someone gave him flowers, he’d think that the person was out to murder him since he’ll get sick for a week or two but he strongly believes right now, he is attempting suicide for causing this kind of mess upon himself. With a mask on, he has accepted a part-time job at a florist he lives nearby to. It’s a good pay and the lady is nice so he can’t really complain, the downside to this thing is his allergies but as long as he takes his medication, he won’t die.

 

He understands why the lady requested for help, it was still spring and many people had plans to buy flowers to refurbish their houses for the new year.

 

“New year, new me,” Koga mumbles as he reads a book he had no idea even existed until now while listening to the old radio near the counter, play old songs that Koga strongly believes that are older than him by at least a decade. Every 10 minutes or so, he’d be greeted by a new customer who asks for the flowers for an event or something similar. He nods at their order, jots it down and goes to the cold storage room to see if the shop owns what the customer asks for.

 

Koga has only had the job for a week but he was slowly getting a hang of this flower-arranging work that the lady had taught him when he first accepted the job. It’s an extra-plus for the lady since Koga has been able to do deliveries for her, thanks to him owning a car of his own and is willing to do it for her sake.

 

He thinks he’s lucky for choosing this job because it does have its benefits like Koga gets a free meal by the end of the day thanks to how kind the lady is and he does end up gaining muscular weight thanks to all those heavy-lifting of pots and plants that get transferred into the cold storage room. Sometimes he wonders how the lady manages the shop alone before he strolled around to help out.

 

One way or another, he has found himself occupying time in between each and every customer visit by either reading that thick book filled with nothing but flowers and their meaning (which apparently, people still use in this day and age? Koga didn’t know) or doing homework which saves up all that free time he has before going to bed, giving him more time to play around with Leon.

 

He kind of feels bad for leaving his dog alone like that but he kind of has no choice, he has to work to keep the apartment running and UNDEAD seems to be a target for a few idol activities this year that Rei has agreed on doing.

 

Well, Leon will just have to be patient with Koga whether the dog liked it or not.

 

Other than work, homework and maybe lack of play time with his dog, Koga had to manage his time in school as well. Ever since that mess called ‘Koga getting a crush on Mika’, he has at least managed to talk him without messing up. It earns Koga getting to learn a handful of things about the heterochromatic second year which Koga didn’t expect to happen since he has terrible social skills according to Ritsu, a person who sleeps more than he interacts with people.

 

Koga doesn’t disagree to that.

 

Through their conversations, Koga has managed to find himself liking Mika for more than just his eyes.

 

He kind of likes Mika’s cute high-pitched laugh, the little twinkle in his heterochromia eyes when he excitedly talks about something he loves, the determination he has when he does any work and how soft he can be when he’s a little nervous about something. Koga enjoys every thing he sees Mika do and it kind of makes his heart flutter. It’s gross when he thinks about it because it’s such a cliche thing for him to do.

 

Out of all the times, he could fall in love;  _ he falls in love in spring _ .

 

He finds it horribly corny of him but it’s cute he guesses. It kind of feels like those romance shoujo mangas that he finds lying around the light music club room that has probably been left behind by the twins who would read it in their spare time. Now, he isn’t so sure if he is the heroine or the hero of this shoujo manga but he hopes to god he isn’t the heroine. Not that he has anything against heroines, he just rather not prefer to be the one who gets whisked away by the hero.

 

Koga almost laughs at the thought of it.

 

Mika, of all people, attempting to sweep him off his feet? Physically and romantically, that sounds like a bad idea probably because of the weight difference between the two and how Mika doesn’t really look the type to even be able to sweep anyone’s feet off. Maybe Arashi but even then, they may fake it just to not leave Mika disappointed. The guy can be such a puppy sometimes it’s almost hard for Koga not to want to ruffle his hair and give him sweet cute compliments that would make him hurl on a normal day but somehow Mika always make it an exception.

 

Koga wants to do all that cute cringey stuff with him. It’s almost disgustingly painful when he thinks about it, it makes him want to melt into the ground out of embarrassment.

 

“Koga,” He hears the florist call him.

 

“Can you help me transfer some plants into the storage? It seems like a new batch has arrived,” She asks, he nods and walks over to help.

 

Guess he’ll just push that aside for now. After all, he is doing work right now, the thought of love shouldn’t be bothering him like this. 

  
  


“Hey Corgi, you haven’t made a move on him yet,” Ritsu commented one time over lunch. He hates how much Ritsu has been bothering him about his (non-existent) love life with Mika because he  _ is aware _ that it is going nowhere and he  _ does want to do something _ about but how could you do anything when you have literally no clue how to be romantic to anyone.

 

“Ritchan, I don’t think you should be pushing it,” Mao scolds.

 

It's the same as always with those two. They tend to act like a married couple and a couple of love gurus who know what they’re doing when in reality, they probably don’t but can Koga really say that? Ritsu has been the one who has been pushing Koga to get to know Mika further to the extent he has actually started a conversation for the two of them. Mao also chips in through advice how to socialise better and Koga somehow actually takes it for once. 

 

After maybe a week or so of this session in which Koga, Mao, and Ritsu just laze around under the tree and maybe complain about work or something, Ritsu finally says something that Koga didn’t expect.

 

“Flowers. Go get him flowers.”

 

It was odd because Koga never gave it much thought to who that ‘him’ was but he did give a little thought to the flowers part.

 

“Pollen allergies,” he responded.

 

Ritsu scoffs at that.

 

“Says the guy who works part-time as a florist.”

 

Koga admits defeat.

 

Koga gave it thought. Maybe, it might work but he can barely think of what kind of flowers to buy. Not to mention, find a way to escape Arashi’s gaze who apparently has been staring at him more often that he’d appreciate the other to. This wasn’t the usual gaze he’d give to someone with a good body, this was the gaze where he looked like he is planning something for you and you can’t tell if it’s good or bad. Ritsu calls it “Naru-chan’s death stare” which Koga can agree to.

 

“Play secret admirer then,” Mao suggests.

 

It’s a not bad idea.

 

“How? Naru-chan is an early-riser and arrives early to school.” Ritsu says it as if he was reading Koga’s mind but he can guess it’s because he was probably thinking the same. Playing secret admirer would get Arashi to not throw any more of his death stares to Koga but he’ll find out with him arriving early. Koga isn’t that much of an early riser so him playing secret admirer means he’d have to find out Mika’s timing too and he has no idea what time that guy goes to school.

 

But flowers? Would that even work? Koga isn’t so sure if he should rely on those two but had he anyone else in mind? Not really, he doesn’t want to hear any of Kaoru’s courting tactics neither does he want to hear Rei get all sappy about how his ‘doggie’ has all grown up, chasing after boys that he likes. Just, no. He rather takes advice from Ritsu then listen to Rei and Kaoru.

 

Well, it is better than nothing, right?

 

He gives it a thought.

 

The first attempt of this secret admirer thing they decided to attempt was; Sunflowers.

 

The florist helped him out after she heard Ritsu and Mao fuss over what flowers he should get for Mika. She agrees to help without a second thought, Koga felt a little bit embarrassed about it but was thankful for her helping out.

 

Her suggestion for sunflowers was her suggestion to point out something Koga liked about Mika.

 

He thought about it, what could he talk about? It was pretty difficult now that he tried to think about it. Mika had too many good qualities for Koga to choose from. It was all too many, if he had to ask Ritsu for a suggestion, the other would definitely just say something boring or maybe gag for a while then tell Koga to think for himself for once.

 

“I guess he's kind of radiant?” Koga concluded, Ritsu chokes.

 

“You're so fucking gay,” Ritsu says almost automatically after hearing Koga.

 

Koga ignores Ritsu’s insult.

 

The florist smiles and helps him arrange a bouquet of sunflowers. Once that was done, he had promised to take care of it before giving it to Mika.

 

The only issue he had was attempting to get it to Mika without getting caught by Arashi.

 

“I told Naru-chan, by the way,” Ritsu admits it as if it was a small matter.

 

“Before you panic, Naru-chan never planned on killing you. They just thought you were annoying but now they want to help you,” Ritsu explains, it was odd of Arashi but he'll have to agree anyway. Arashi is that kind of person who as soon as he hears that there’s some trouble with their classmate, they immediately swoop in to help. Rei once told Koga, Arashi reminded him of Mikejima who Koga wasn’t very close to so he never really saw the semblance until he saw how Mikejima talked to and treated Rei.

 

He spends the next morning, waking up early and drained from energy.

 

Koga isn’t much of an early riser, the only reason why he used to arrive early back in his first year was due to the train but now that he lived nearby, he started to slack a little in sleeping early. Despite it being so early in the year, he already knew he will just have to arrive at school right before the first period of class starts and meet Mao along the way and Ritsu who is always on Mao’s back so this made waking up early in the morning difficult as hell.

 

He leaves the house that spring morning, sniffling and tired.

 

Due to it being early spring edging closer to mid-spring, the weather morning still feels cold. The flowers are okay but not Koga. Koga feels like he had to take a hike up a mountain before coming to school, he thanks the school for having heaters so when he steps in there, he can slowly defrost as he walks to class.

 

Just as he expected, Arashi was there.

 

They greet him with a smile but then spots the bouquet.

 

“Don’t fucking laugh,” Koga snarls at the other who rolls their eyes as they approach Koga to see the bouquet better.

 

“I’m jealous how I don’t get stuff like this,” Arashi notes, looking at the bouquet with endearment.

 

Koga lays it down on Mika’s table and starts to put away his stuff. He still sees Arashi look at the bouquet with a smile, he doesn’t question it. Arashi is Mika’s best friend so if they like the bouquet, chances of Mika liking it seem pretty reasonable.

 

“Mika will like it, don’t be such a worrywart. No wonder the twins call you  _ shinpai _ ,” Arashi jokes to which Koga groans.

 

The reaction was better than Koga had wanted it to be.

 

Mika looked both shock and excited at the sight of flowers. It kind of felt like a happy warm feeling was blooming in Koga’s chest as he watched that scene unfold before Mika disappears out of the classroom to place the flowers in a safe place. He felt happy about it even when Mika told him about it during break, he knows Mika wouldn’t suspect it to be him since Arashi did promise to not tell Mika.

 

This secret admirer act goes on for a week, sparing for those three days after the first two bouquets since he got busy with idol work.

 

It’s kind of funny, Koga thinks.

 

He sees Mika try to pry every single one of his classmates for the answer (especially Ritsu and Arashi) but no one opens their mouths about it. Mao would but he’s always busy and Mika has no luck catching him at the right time anyway, it’s kind of shameful but Koga thinks it’s the best that Mao is busy if not, he might admit it once guilted enough.

  
  


_ Red & White Roses _

 

They sit there on Mika’s table, tightly wrapped in floral paper. A note has been written and Koga knows that that’ll be the last. Not because he has outed himself but rather Mao has been guilted into outing Koga. Koga somehow isn’t so mad, he liked playing secret admirer but a week was more than enough for his case, he couldn’t handle keeping the flowers because he was seriously getting sick of them (literally). Ritsu and Arashi, on the other hand, were mad and nagging Mao after admitting to Mika who it could be. They were hitting the poor guy even after he had beg for forgiveness. 

 

Koga decided to end the game after Mao told him what he had done.

 

Ritsu asks if he was willing to jump to confession that fast, Koga says no and explains how he rather wait till the other was fully ready to hear the confession. Right now, in spring, felt too big of a jump as they had only started to talk to each other. They don’t even know if it’s okay to be friends yet so he’ll just continue the long painful journey of developing his relationship with Mika.

 

“That was kind of cheesy, Koga-chan,” Arashi commented as all four of them walk back home. Mika had long left with Itsuki and bid them all goodbye with a lack of eye contact to Koga which did hurt a little.

 

But right now, in this classroom, they all watched Mika pick it up and smile softly at it but also realise that it was the end of the act already. He exits the room and Koga feels bad because Arashi used to keep telling Koga how his bouquets had soon become Mika’s source of confidence so ending it felt like a drop in confidence for Mika. Koga had ended up visiting him after school to maybe confess? Or maybe he could just start talking to him again without using some weird secret language to talk to him.

 

When he visited the handicraft club room, he honestly didn’t expect a table filled with the flowers he had gotten him. He sees Mika resting his head in his arms as the other watched all the many flowers slowly dye in the color of the upcoming sunset. It almost looked ethereal to see Mika in that position.

 

“Uh,” Koga lets out, Mika immediately shoots up and turns to find Koga.

 

“Ah!” Mika looked surprised as he probably was too busy being in his own little floral world to notice Koga at all.

 

“You kept all of them,” Koga comments. They all look well-kept and maybe, even prettier than in its original state when Koga had them at his house.

 

Mika nods and smiles.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You really made me feel happy.” Mika smiled softly, Koga really did feel like he was trapped in those romance shoujo-manga scenes Hinata and Yuta loved showing Koga back in the club room. He didn’t expect it to be like this but it somehow doesn’t feel that awkward or cheesy if Mika is involved.

 

It really didn’t. Not even the slightest bit.

 

“You don’t need to jump right into answering that, you know?” Koga jokes, hoping Mika didn’t felt too weirded out by the last message.

 

“Yeah,” Mika breathes out as if he had been holding his breath since Koga came in.

 

“Let’s start slow,” Mika says, smiling a little bigger than before.

 

“Let’s start slow,” Koga repeats, smiling back at him.

 

Koga probably would never get to know Mika’s answer in spring but he’ll know eventually, right? Maybe in summer or autumn or even winter if he had to wait that long but point is, spring had never been option to hear his answer. Koga did make a big jump to say what he wanted to say but hey, he’s patient enough for the other to make a proper response, not a rushed one.

 

Once the moon had arrived and the night became cold, Koga had found himself walking with Mika by his side, the other began to ask;

 

“By the way, what do white roses mean? I never gots to ask Oshi-san an’ I kno’ what red roses mean.”

 

“Devotion,” Koga answers it simply.

 

“Devotion? Y’know I never got a single idea what ya mean with those one-worded meanings of the flowers ya gave me, okay?” Mika pouted as side-glanced Koga.

 

It made Koga chuckle a little.

 

“Devoted to a person is what I meant, idiot.”

 

“ _ Oh _ .”

 

Koga could see Mika’s cheeks turn slowly red and look to the ground. How cute. Koga likes how honest Mika’s expression can be at times, it really does make Koga feel really tingly inside and it makes him laugh at how quick he is to try and hide the expressions from people.

 

“Wait,” Mika says, this time, frowning.

 

“Ya better not send me back till ya tell me what ya mean with the other flowers!” Mika scolds.

 

He’s got death-grip on Koga who laughs as he drags him to the nearest place to talk.

 

Koga likes this, he thinks as he watches Mika stubbornly force Koga to stay with him longer.

 

He likes this a lot.

 

Spring treats Mika and Koga like a cliche romance shoujo manga and it doesn’t seem like Koga minds it, he wonders if summer would treat them the same or maybe they’ll just stay friends throughout it or they could get together at some point of the year but he doesn’t know really. He doesn’t want to know yet really, he likes this slow and odd start, he wants to savor it if it means to see more sides of Mika.

 

He kind of hopes summer treats them well.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know what red roses mean, they mean "in love" as in the sender is in love with the receiver.  
> White roses actually mean three things which are innocence, silence, and devotion but I chose devotion because the other two wouldn't make sense;;  
> by the way, shinpai is just a joke of putting shin as in death in jpn and senpai together which somehow became worry in jpn (shinpai) (my sister and i were just making puns ok)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the fic!  
> I will continue writing this series when I get the time!  
> If you wanna talk to me (If I'm ever online after the 5/11), you can hmu on twt at @badgachapon!  
> Bye bye!


End file.
